Stove: I Read Your Letter
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Ah, ini surat yang itu! Surat yang beberapa waktu yang lalu kukirimkan pada Naruto-kun. Tapi bukankah surat itu sudah berakhir di tong sampah? Kenapa kembali lagi ke tanganku? - Sequel of Cold Noodles! Fail at summary & title. Don't like, don't read. :D


"Hei, Hinata? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hinata?"

_Brukk!_

Tubuhku ambruk, segalanya menjadi gelap. Aku tidak sadarkan diri, dan yang terakhir kali kudengar adalah seruan Naruto-kun memanggil-manggil namaku. Kemudian sayup-sayup di telingaku suaranya menjerit memanggil-manggil Hanabi dan Kak Neji—mencari pertolongan untukku. Dan kemudian semuanya tidak jelas, suaranya perlahan menghilang, seolah menjauh dari jangkauan pendengaranku...

~#~

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, probably plotless, gaje, etc, etc.**_

_**Catatan:**__ Silahkan baca fic saya yang 'Cold Noodles' dulu sebelum baca cerita ini, terima kasih. :)_

_**A Sequel from 'Cold Noodles'..**_

_**Don't like, don't read! Happy reading!**_

~#~

**Stove: I Read Your Letter**

.

"Fuah!"

Aku membuka mataku. Mulutku secara spontan menjeritkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, kemudian aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Aku mengerjap, kemudian menoleh ke sekitarku. Kak Neji dan Hanabi mematung sejenak. Pandangan matanya terpaku padaku yang baru terbangun, kemudian beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua mendekatiku.

"Hei, Hinata, kau sudah sadar?" Kak Neji bertanya memastikan.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, kemudian alisku terangkat seolah berbicara, 'Ya, seperti yang kau lihat.'

"Oh, astaga, kau berkeringat. Sebentar aku ambilkan lap dulu!" Kak Neji mendecak, lantas pergi berlalu begitu saja. Ah, kenapa semua jadi memperhatikanku begini?

"Hinata-nee~!" Aku mendengar suara Hanabi melafalkan namaku.

Aku menoleh, kemudian melihatnya berdiri dengan senyuman aneh dan mencurigakan terlukis di bibirnya. "Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi pacarmu sudah pulang. Hihihi...," Hanabi terkikik nakal.

Wajahku bersemu merah. "A-apa maksudmu, hah! Dia itu bukan pacarku. Naruto-kun dan aku hanya bertem...," kalimatku berhenti. Kelopak mataku terbuka lebar, sehingga bola mata dalam soketnya terlihat jelas melebar. Aku melihat Hanabi—sebenarnya bukan dia yang kulihat, tapi _sesuatu _yang ia bawa. Ia sebuah amplop putih bersih, kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan amplop itu di udara, seolah-olah kertas tersebut menari-nari mencemooh reaksiku barusan.

Hanabi tersenyum mengejek, "Oh, ya? Ooh, bagaimana kalau aku tidak percaya, huh? Tadi Naruto-kun-mu itu menitipkan ini sebelum pamit pulang. Aku pikir seorang pemuda tidak akan mengirimkan surat biasa kepada seorang gadis. Ha! Ini pasti surat cinta! Benar kan? Ayolah, mengaku saja!"

... Bagaimana aku bisa mengakui isi surat tersebut kalau aku belum membaca—bahkan menerima pun tidak—surat dalam amplop itu?

Aku meraih amplop putih itu. Aku tidak ingat aku minta biaya les privat—sejujurnya dia belum tentu mau memberiku. Ah, yang benar saja, biaya les privat untuk gadis biasa yang hanya kebetulan mengerti pelajaran matematika? Oh, gila—maka dari itu aku segera membuka amplopnya.

Aneh. Amplopnya terkena sedikit noda minyak, selebihnya berwarna putih polos begitu saja. Amplop itu tidak berperekat—sebenarnya ada, hanya saja amplop itu seperti sudah pernah dibuka sebelumnya. Aku membuka kertas yang terlipat di dalamnya, kemudian membaca isi surat yang agak lusuh kertasnya itu dalam hati.

~#~

_Teruntuk Uzumaki Naruto-kun..._

~#~

T-tunggu sebentar, ini... Bukankah ini...

~#~

_Naruto-kun, aku yakin kau terkejut melihat surat aneh ini berada di lokermu hari ini. Ah, aku agak malu—surat ini kutulis, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan isinya—sungguh!_

_Sejujurnya aku tidak berpengalaman, bahkan sangat payah, untuk hal semacam ini. Aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya pada gadis sebayaku, yang sudah biasa menulis surat seperti ini__. Atau paling tidak mengendap-endap ke toko buku untuk mencari buku petunjuk menulis surat seperti ini, aku malu._

_Akhirnya kuputuskan saja untuk menulis seadanya. Aku menulis apa adanya, aku memang tidak berbakat. Aku tidak pandai bermain dengan kata-kata cinta yang begitu puitis. Paling tidak aku ingin surat ini tersampaikan, begitu pula dengan perasaanku..._

_... Naruto-kun, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda jika bersamamu. Sesuatu yang biasa seorang gadis rasakan jika bersama lelaki yang ia sayangi._

_... Ya, aku menyayangimu. Aku ragu, apakah aku akan menerima penolakan? Aku tidak tahu. Ah, aku jadi sedih memikirkannya..._

_Walaupun Naruto-kun bukan satu-satunya lelaki di dunia, tapi Naruto-kun ada satu dari jutaan yang dapat merubah hidupku. Sungguh! Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku dapat merasakan indahnya memiliki banyak teman, keluar dari dunia gelap—begitu aku menyebut bayang-bayang di bangkuku—dan bergeser ke bawah sinar matahari, aku bisa lebih terbuka, semuanya._

_Naruto-kun membuat sebagian besar hidupku berubah—bahkan hampir seluruhnya. Aku patut berterimakasih atas segalanya, atas apapun yang kau tawarkan dalam hidupku._

_Ermm... Mengapa bicaraku jadi melantur, ya? Ahahaha, astaga aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengakhiri surat ini._

_Aku menyayangi Naruto-kun. Sangat._

_~Hinata-san~_

~#~

Wajahku bersemu merah, darahku rasanya naik dengan kencang ke pipiku. Ah, ini surat yang _itu_! Surat yang beberapa waktu yang lalu kukirimkan pada Naruto-kun. Tapi bukankah surat itu sudah berakhir di tong sampah? Kenapa kembali lagi ke tanganku?

Aku meraba amplop itu lagi. Di dalamnya masih ada lampiran kertas lainnya. Aku tidak ingat menulis surat ini dalam dua lembar. Maka dari itu aku segera mengeluarkan kertas itu dari amplopnya. Kertas itu masih halus, sepertinya baru saja ditulis—berbeda dengan suratku yang tadi yang kertasnya sudah lusuh, dan tulisannya berbeda dengan tulisanku. Aku membaca surat itu dalam hati.

~#~

_Teruntuk Hyuuga Hinata,_

_Hai, Hinata-chan! Mm-hm, aku bingung bagaimana mengawali sebuah surat, aku tidak biasa menulis surat seperti ini, berbeda denganmu._

_Mungkin kau heran, bagaimana atau mengapa surat ini berada di tanganmu kembali, benar kan? Sebenarnya surat ini sudah pernah masuk tong sampah sebelumnya—sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu, menolakmu, atau apa. Hanya salah pengertian kecil hingga aku menganggap surat tadi surat undangan dari temanku yang... yah, akhirnya menimbulkan salah persepsi—untung saja sampah basah dan kering dipisah sehingga surat ini masih bisa kulampirkan dalam keadaan baik, kecuali noda minyak kecil di amplopnya dan kertasnya yang sedikit lusuh mungkin—maaf aku tidak sempat menyetrikanya sehingga licin kembali._

_Sejujurnya aku pun tidak akan pernah membaca surat ini kalau saja aku tidak pernah mengacak-acak tong sampah—terima kasih pada guru bimbingan dan konsultasi, Nona Shizune, yang sudah membuatku dan Inuzuka Kiba-san melakukan hal gila ini. Jadi ketika hari itu, ketika pelajaran olahraga selesai, bola basket yang kupegang tidak sengaja memantul ke arah jendela ruang guru. Kemudian... yah, kau tahu lah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya._

_Maka dari itu aku dan Kiba, waktu itu dia sedang bersamaku jadi ia ikut terseret hukuman, akhirnya kami diberi tugas memindah sampah-sampah yang ada di tong sampah ke plastik besar untuk dibuang setelah sebelumnya dipilah mana sampah yang masih berguna dan mana yang tidak. Kemudian ketika aku mengacak-acak tong sampah kering di ujung koridor dekat lokerku aku menemukan kembali loker ini._

_Aku kehabisan kata-kata waktu membaca suratmu. Kemudian dengan pandangan bodoh mengangkat alisku seolah bertanya, 'Eh? Benarkah aku yang melakukan semua itu?'. Ya, aku tidak pernah merasa merubah hidup seseorang hingga seperti itu.__ Jadi setelah membaca surat itu, aku cuma bisa berkata..._

_... Sama-sama, terima kasih kembali. Hehehe..._

_Sudah kubilang, kan, kemampuan menulis suratku payah. Aku tahu Hinata-chan orang yang baik. Hinata-chan orang yang mau berusaha—untuk berubah. Ya, kau yang merubah hidupmu sendiri! Hinata-chan orang yang lembut, baik hati, dan, ya, aku begitu menghargai usahamu menulis surat tadi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena pernah memasukkan suratmu ini ke dalam tong sampah. Lihat, aku sudah mengambilnya lagi, kan? Hehehe..._

_~Uzumaki Naruto~_

_P.s. Untuk jawaban pernyataanmu tadi... Tidak, kau tidak akan menerima penolakan. Ya, kau diterima! Terima kasih sudah mengatakan hal itu padaku, aku senang karena aku sama denganmu—merasakan sesuatu yang biasa dirasakan pemuda pada gadis yang dia sayangi._

~#~

Apa ini berarti aku diterima? Astaga, aku tidak percaya. Seorang gadis sepertiku dengan Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Ini bukan mimpi, ah, aku senang sekali.

"Hei, Kak, kenapa senyum-senyum terus?" Hanabi menegurku.

Wajahku memanas, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..."

Aku segera mengembunyikan amplop itu ke balik punggungku. Aku menatap langit musim panas dari balik jendela kaca besar dari ruang tengah. Sinar matahari yang hangat dapat menelusup lewat kaca beningnya, menembus menyentuh kulitku dengan hangat. "Musim panas kali ini indah ya," gumamku. Aku sudah tidak sabar masuk sekolah besok—menemui Naruto-kun, dan menjalani hidup seperti seorang gadis SMA layaknya...

~_**End**_~

**BGM: **SNSD – HaHaHa, Park Myeong-Soo ft. Jessica SNSD – Cold Noodles, Vocaloid Kagemine Len & Kagemine Rin – Juvenile.

**AN: **Yo, pembaca! :D (Sok kenal banget sih sama orang-orang sini XD). S-sebelumnya saya mau bilang terima kasih buat yang sudah baca apalagi _review _karya debut saya di FNI, 'Cold Noodles'. Saya benar-benar nggak nyangka. Padahal saya kira itu cuma abalan, hehehe... Makasih banyak!

Karya kemarin itu sebenarnya ada kesalahan, sudut pandang orang pertama dan kedua digabung ya? Sebenarnya itu ketidaksengajaan orz. Saya sebelumnya bermaksud pakai POV pertama tapi di tengah berubah. Uuh~ berasa nggak konsisten ==. Ah, buat yang sudah baca cerita ini makasih juga ya! Mungkin nggak sebagus yang kemarin—agak aneh mungkin—tapi yang jelas, ini dibuat hanya karena banyak pembaca yang merasa _ending_ cerita kemarin gantung. Yang jelas di cerita ini Hinata diterima sama Naruto. Udah nggak gantung 'kan? Hehehe... (semaunya).

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah membaca! :D


End file.
